1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved device for covering and protecting a newly laid block or brick wall from water and inclement weather and more particularly, to an improved device used to secure temporary weather sheeting to the top of the newly laid block or brick wall that is adjustable to varying wall widths.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
There is an ongoing problem at every masonry job site—at the end of the work day or before a rain storm, covering up masonry walls to prevent water from getting into the cores of the block which will potentially cause freezing and cracking of the masonry walls. Plastic weather sheeting is commonly used at construction sites to protect a newly laid block or brick wall from water and inclement weather. Currently such weather sheeting is often draped over the top of the newly constructed wall in order to sufficiently protect, and then a heavy object, such as lumber or masonry block, is temporarily placed on top of the plastic sheeting in an effort to hold the sheeting in place. However, as is often the case the temporary object placed on top of the sheeting can be displaced by any number of events including a heavy wind, for example, causing the sheeting to blow off the wall. This then becomes not only a cleanup issue but the wall then becomes uncovered and unprotected.
While plastic weather sheeting remains the material of choice for covering and protecting newly laid block or brick wall, maintaining the sheeting on top of the wall for protection remains a concern in the art.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome shortcomings of the prior art.